Just Some of the Worry
by spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: Missing scene from Sanctuary Part 3. So, I have never actually been brave enough to write out any of my thoughts or ideas on anything. Let alone, brave enough to write them and then to post them. Well, after last night's episode I decided to try to fill in the gap in time after the conversation in Rusty's room.


Missing scene from Sanctuary Part 3

Note: So, I have never actually been brave enough to write out any of my thoughts or ideas on anything. Let alone, brave enough to write them and then to post them. I have always loved reading other fics on here, and secretly sad that I had no imagination to be able to give anything back. Well, after last night's episode I decided to try to fill in a missing scene. I am very new to this, so hopefully I am not completely off.

This scene takes place after Sharon leaves Rusty's room. I am loving this case arc, but I wish there was a little more character interaction going on, or at least a little bit more Shandy than a quick question and nothing else. So, this is my take on adding a little into this episode… And I truly hope that whatever had Sharon go breathless at the end is an easily explainable and not life threatening or anything (que hyperventilation and crazy worry for the next week. Ugh my heart can't take this level of suspense.)

Sharon quietly closed the bathroom door behind her after completing her evening routine. She calmly crossed the room, pulled back the covers on the bed and slid in next to a dozing Andy. As Sharon began to get comfortable and to curl into his side she heard him let out a quiet chuckle, "Did he pass your quiz?"

Smiling into his side, "Why, yes as a matter of fact he did." Moving her face closer to his she continued, "He also said you took him again for more practice." Smiling up at him, "thank you," she added with a light kiss to his cheek.

"Of course sweetheart, I would say I am doing it all for him, but your appreciation is really what I'm after."

Lightly pinching his side she jokingly added, "Ha-ha Mr. funny guy." He rolled over on his side to face her. Her eyes were sparkling, but she still looked tired as she continued, "I am just glad he is taking this all so seriously, I mean obviously he knows it is serious, but I am happy with how he is handling it." Sighing thoughtfully, "Not that I want him to have to need a gun, or to feel as though he needs one, I am just glad he is going through the proper channels and taking everything as seriously as he should."

Gently pushing a stray lock across her face and curling it behind her ear, "I would expect nothing less, Sharon. I know we say it often, but he really is a good kid. He has come so far over the year." Hearing her hum thoughtfully he added, "It is crazy to think about where he was and where he is now. You're an amazing mother and you have been a Godsend for the kid." Beginning to close his eyes again, "I also have warmed up to him too, so I guess you can keep him" he added with a grin.

Pinching his side a little harder this time and chuckling, "Watch it buster, he's staying no matter what."

"Ow! Watch it Raydor," he said as he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, mostly for his own protection. Trying to hide his smile he added, "If you leave a bruise you're going to have to explain to the team why you're beating me."

Laughing out loud, "You're in rare form tonight Flynn, but I assure you anyone that knows you will understand that all of my actions are completely justified. It really would just bring to light how much of a saint I am for putting up with your 'sense of humor.'" Using her fingers to add emphasis to her point.

"Alright, alright, you win." He moved a little closer and relaxed his hold on her. They both lay there in silence for a few minutes before he was able to find the words to ask her, "So, how are you feeling?" delicately adding, "Any more dizzy spells."

She separated herself slightly and focused her attention to the lamp behind him on the bedside table. Taking a slow breath she unconvincingly sighed, "I'm fine Andy, it is getting better." She once again looked at him and after a moment decided to changed the subject back to Rusty, "You know, I am always proud of Rusty, and I know I already said this, but I am also proud of how he is handling the whole Gus situation and balancing the threat of Stroh with his work for Andrea. Did you see he has a pretty good murder board going in his room right now?" Sighing, "Even though it is a bit terrifying to think about all of what that implies, it is helpful for him to feel as though he has some kind of control in this situation."

"I wonder where he gets that from?" he added with a crooked smile and a shine to his eye.

Sharon grinned back, "Oh I doubt he has picked up any of that from you," struggling to keep a straight face as she completed the thought. Both smiled as they sank a little deeper into the covers and got more settled in for bed. It had been a long couple days and it did not appear that anything would be changing anytime soon. They still did not have any solid leads on where the other two boys had gone off to, and they had even less of a lead on what was going on with the whole Stroh situation. Sharon knew they were all tired, she had been even more tired lately dealing with her slow recovery from the flu, and also worrying that maybe the explosions had actually done something to her lungs to make her recovery so slow. Her mind was reeling worrying about everyone; worrying over finding the boys, worrying over the investigation with the church, just worrying over all of the things they were dealing with right now, including their quickly approaching wedding.

Letting out a low sigh Sharon began, "Andy, I just…" Noticing his even breathing, she turned her head slightly to the side to see sleep had actually dozed off for real this time. She softly smiled to herself, thankful at least he had found some peace to sleep tonight. He definitely did not need to continue to worry about everything, as she was doing enough of it for the both of them.

She cuddled in a little closer and placed her left hand on his chest. The diamond on her finger sparkled in the soft light of the city coming in through the window. She watched the patterns of light for a few moments as her hand gently rose and fell with each breath he took. Sharon found comfort in the slow rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of his heart under her hand. She took a moment to say a silent prayer over her worry and asked for guidance through her worries, realizing that it may be getting close to time to go and address the Father directly. Finally closing her eyes she whispered, "Night Andy, I do love you" and kissing his shoulder. In his sleep he pulled her a little closer and mumbled out a barely audible, "Love you too."


End file.
